


校园祭

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: Steve——小只美术系学弟芽芽史蒂夫——拥有一整只篮球队的队队Rogers——成绩身材成正比的医学系学长盾盾罗杰斯——成熟腹黑的年轻教授狮总James——漂亮活泼的清纯学妹詹儿詹姆斯——拥有完美腰线的拉拉队队长冬冬Bucky——迷迷糊糊但是可爱胸大的学渣熊熊巴基——欲望泛滥的御姐型课代表狼姐（应该没有阿蛇吧，隔壁校的校霸小流氓）这篇是芽詹的场合~





	1. Chapter 1

五月份不算太热，Steve的手心却一直在冒汗，面对James他永远都不会是冷静的样子，不如让太阳把他晒化，然后再蒸发，空气里的水分子可以一直围绕James，又不用面对被拆穿的尴尬。

校服太适合眼前的人了，纯白伴着阳光让Steve不得不眯着眼睛，偷偷的想象衬衫下的身体，明明已经大一了，James依旧像处于青春期活泼的少年，而上翘的嘴角能看出来勾人的风情，还有白皙的胸脯微微隆起……

天哪，真折磨人。

现在这位活泼的美人正翻着他的素描本，Steve后悔没有给里面的人物画上衣服了。修长的手指快速的翻动着，没有一丝脸红或者别扭，Steve却像感觉经历了一个世纪那么长。

直到James疑惑的抬头看着他，那双天空蓝的眼神让他更加无措。

“为什么你还不说？”

“说……说什么？”

“为什么你还不告白？”

James看了看手表，马上要上课了，他可不打算给Steve太多考虑的时间，可是那个傻孩子一直呆愣的盯着他，一点一点的瓦解他故作自信的外壳，怎么可能一点都不紧张呢？看到画本是他确定Steve是喜欢他，到现在反而动摇了，James狠狠的抿了一下嘴唇，上面还有橘子雪糕的味道，他又舔了舔，然后就看到Steve转移了视线。

好吧，James把东西递回去，他没有那么矫情，也没有很难过，很多事情应该是已经计算好的。

“下次见，小Steve。”

骗人的，他该死的难过。诉说时有气无力的趴在桌子上，难过到胃疼，眼睛吧嗒一声打在被手臂压着的书页上，周围空气安静的出奇，他也没指望坐在这里的人能说些什么，说了估计也是他不想听的话。

“额，容我确认一下。”巴基收起了搅动长发的手指，戳在了他的额头上，“你的Steve拒绝了你的约炮邀请？”

你看，就说准没好话。

”那是告白。”

“都差不多，但是你什么都没说对吗？”

哦，Bucky被带坏了，他以前跟他一样是纯洁的孩子呢。James自动忽略了后面那句话——因为它该死的正确。他什么都没说，所以这不能怪小史蒂维，想起他胃又疼了，委屈的接过巴基递来的纸巾。

“我得做些什么。”浓浓的鼻音让James皱了皱眉头，不该是这样的，真丢人。

头顶突然一黑，詹姆斯的外套搭在了他的头上，“嘿！”衣服下面露出了不高兴的脸。这位辣妞已经站起来，居高临下的看着他，上身仅剩拉拉队的裹胸短装，火辣的腰线尽显无疑。

“搞不定就强上他，再不行就换一个，联谊会上你很受欢迎。”詹姆斯的眼神像在看傻子，“你是上面那个对吧。”

被问的人心虚的把头偏到了另一边。

“嗯，嗯……当然……”

当然什么？当然不是！

“呐，这是联谊的地点和邀请函。”Bucky献宝一样把信封推到James面前，“去放松一下吧。”

“为什么你会有这个？”信封上淡淡的烟草味已经说明了联谊的性质，他好像嗅到了阴谋的味道。

“本来我要去的，但是，我挂科了。”

可怜的Bucky要在自习室度过悲惨的一周，联谊这种事当然没时间参加，去看看也没什么吧。

如果James知道他的小Steve也会出现在现场，肯定宁愿因为失恋哭个够也不会来参加什么狗屁联谊，特别是当那个小小的身板把自己拦在厕所里的时候。

他不记得自己哭没哭，也可能是太丢人被大脑删除了记忆，他们莫名其妙的吻在了一起，借着酒精做什么都好，外面的沙发上或者角落里，到处都是做同样事情的人，淫靡的呻吟声时不时的刺激他的大脑，接吻远远不够。

Steve从身上摸出润滑剂和避孕套，James才意识到为什么自己会觉得难受，如果他不在这里，今晚和Steve做爱的人……明明自己也是来挨操的，偏偏还被这种自私的想法控制。

“别扭，等不及了是吗？”

两根手指的进入并不容易，James太紧张了，他们不停的接吻，白皙的脖颈印上了一个又一个红痕，等Steve把两根手指都顶进去时，被压在墙上的人已经说不出完整的单词了。手指被紧紧的吸住，James的肉洞又紧又热，他喝过酒，几乎无法思考屁股里夹的东西是什么，手指或者男人的老二，性格的嘴唇被自己咬到红肿，一张一合的却只能发出细弱的尖叫。

校服的下摆被递到嘴边，James下意识的叼住，眼睛里迷茫的水光让Steve骂了句脏话，胸前小小的软肉像散发香气的奶糖，亲的用力一点就会留下凌辱的痕迹，他不想毁坏眼前的一切，很小心的沿着乳尖献上自己的亲吻。

这简直是折磨，James咬紧嘴里的布料，这个混蛋从哪学的这些？肠道里的手指弯出弧度熟练的恰到好处，肠液打湿了男孩的手指，这让James觉得羞耻，那只握画笔的手在自己的肉穴里抠挖。

“Steve……Steve，拜托……”

男孩们一次次贴上对方的唇，青涩地表露爱意，后穴的手指已经抽出来了，红肿的穴口吐着透明的液体，Steve的肉棒慢慢地顶进去，狭窄，温暖的甬道让他失去了所有自制力，去他的配不上，起码现在他的James，他的小婊子正在努力吞下他的老二。

“你……画我……”气喘吁吁的小喵咪固执地想得到答案，红着眼眶，惹得Steve又硬了几分。

“我爱你。”他盯着男孩的眼睛，猛地把肉棒全部捅了进去。

前列腺的快感让James发不出任何声音，平时灵动的绿眼睛失去了神采，痴痴地看着贯穿他的男孩，他喉结滚动的性感刺激了James的满腔爱意，他打开自己，肉穴的湿滑让Steve轻易地操进最深处。

James的身体软得像棉花糖，Steve丝毫不怀疑他是草莓夹心的，又香又甜的胴体泛起粉色，他把男孩翻过去了，夸张地揉捏着臀瓣，在James的呻吟中整根拔出又挺入，肉体的撞击声淫荡的要命，Steve凑过去吻着他的背脊。

“我的好女孩……James……”男孩的后穴猛然绞紧，失控地发出尖叫，高潮让两人都享受到了极致的快乐，肠液淋湿了肉棒的前端，Steve喘着气，掰过James的脸，吻干净嘴角的津液，刚刚的高潮让他头晕目眩，只知道Steve的舌头在自己嘴里搅弄了好一会儿。

Steve从紧咬的穴里拔了，出来刚刚含着肉棒的穴口从大到小渐渐无力的合拢，被操到高潮的身子一下一下的收缩，将刚刚被堵在体内的热液统统挤了出来，沿着穴口缓缓的流到了大腿，有些甚至滴在了厕所的地砖上。

“今天就这样好吗？你需要休息。”Steve爱怜地抚摸被眼泪弄湿的脸，尽管自己还没有释放。

James摇头，他跪在地上，替Steve取下安全套，亲昵地亲吻着前端的马眼，舌头的逗弄让Steve靠在墙边，他扶着男孩的后脑，慢慢地挺进那张红唇，起初他还是温柔的，循规蹈矩地近乎绅士，可是James富有经验的挑逗很快就放出了欲望的野兽，这双适合接吻的唇被自己的肉棒磨得通红，他固定住男孩的脑袋，开始肆意地挺送，粗暴的方式让James被迫快速吞吐着柱身，委屈的模样让人忍不住狠狠地操干。

最后Steve射在了他嘴里，男孩也乖巧地咽下去，该死的，他还舔了嘴唇。

James一点力气都没有，Steve也好不到哪去，他们不可能回宿舍了，联谊派队的举办方贴心地准备了房间，他们倒在白色的床单上，甚至不打算清理自己，谁在乎呢？Steve把脸埋在James胸口，困得睁不开眼的男孩下意识地搂住他。

巴基收到照片时正压着詹姆斯的腿，作为拉拉队的成员，他每天都有固定的运动标准，巴基把下巴压在室友膝盖上，晃了晃手机里的照片，照片里Steve吃力地撑起身体，亲吻James的额头，他们可爱的James脖子上隐约可见的吻痕昭示了今晚他们的激烈性爱。

“你看，我就说是约炮邀请。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狮狼的场合
> 
> bottom大概都是双性
> 
> 罗杰斯——狮盾  
> 巴基——白狼  
> Bucky——熊熊

罗杰斯从学生的试卷里挑出粉色的信封，随手塞进左边的抽屉，他按住巴基的脑袋，把身下的巨物捅进他的喉咙，巴基咽呜一声，乖顺地收起牙齿，不断吞吐着教授的大家伙，舌头使坏地挑逗马眼，把男人的前液合着唾液一起咽下，让肉棒能捅得更深。

“唔……啊……”巴基跪在地上，发浪地用屁股蹭着罗杰斯的皮鞋，小洞里的蜜液越流越多，他没有穿内裤，跑到教师办公室躲在桌下来给他口交，幸好下班时间只有罗杰斯留下来批改试卷，“唔唔，好大……”

“别浪——”罗杰斯粗喘着顶进他的喉咙深处，巴基被异物呛得骤然紧缩，教授舒爽地仰头叹息，又狠狠地撞了两下，巴基伸手揉着男人的卵蛋，直到罗杰斯射在了他嘴里。

“你在生什么气呢？宝贝？”

巴基即将毕业，可在罗杰斯眼里也只不过是一个孩子的年纪，可他并不是，巴基解开校服衬衫的扣子，露出成熟丰腴的身体，他的胸脯早已不似男生的平坦，罗杰斯偏爱这里，他将巴基的乳肉揉成了两个隆起的肉丘。

“哦，我在生气吗？”巴基就这样光溜溜地跨坐在教授身上，他的男友体贴地搂着他的后背，可这样越发让巴基觉得危险，“别傻了，所有人都会喜欢你，谁舍得生气？”

“还有谁？我的小情妇。”

巴基几乎为这个称呼发抖，他厌烦了看到男友手里拿着别人给的情书，罗杰斯教授是出了名的优秀帅气，如果没有烦心事，看起来也温柔近人，比脾气暴躁又古板的老教授自然是更受欢迎，粉色信封上浓郁的香水味让他烦躁不堪。

“我没收。”教授搂着他的小情人解释，“不然你给我写一份，我复印出来贴满整个办公室，然后所有人都会知道我的小情妇占有欲有多强。”

“我不做这种蠢事。”巴基冷静下来，“我不浪费任何你操我的时间，但现在——”

他准备伸手去捡校服，今天已经没有兴致了。

罗杰斯抓住他的手腕，将赤裸的人儿压在办公桌上，唇舌不安分地舔了舔巴基耳后的皮肤，怀中的人立刻像被踩中尾巴的猫，湿漉漉的眼神毫无威慑力地瞪他，“我说不做就不做。”

“当然当然，我什么时候‘拒绝’过你？”

巴基满意地哼哼，他喜欢罗杰斯在乎他，就像这位教授上课时会因为男友色情的舔唇勃起，然后这个小坏蛋就会露出这种得逞的表情，把脸埋进臂弯，等着下课后的惩罚——罗杰斯会让他的屁股挨上几巴掌，白皙的臀瓣肿得像桃子。

“有时候我怀疑你是不是有受虐倾向。”罗杰斯教授的胡子蹭了蹭小男友的侧颈，“这么喜欢被打屁股，喜欢被咬，喜欢疼。”

对于巴基他一向是温柔的，可似乎引起这小家伙的不满了，罗杰斯揉揉他的头发，小猫受用地贴上他的嘴唇，一副被滋润的骄纵模样，膝盖划过教授再次勃起的性器，男人难耐地闷哼。

“别乱动，巴克。”罗杰斯的手指毫无预兆地挤开柔软的肉缝，巴基的阴道立刻将他绞紧吮吸，原本腿间软趴趴的阴茎也因着快感硬了起来，男孩的身体染上了一层蜜色，“明明已经这么湿了，看看你的骚样，巴基，完全的婊子。”

“唔，喜欢……是……”

敏感点被戳刺着，巴基勾着男友的脖子，在他的锁骨上留下或深或浅的齿印，穴口的花瓣都被操成了熟透的颜色，他湿得像刚刚从水里捞起来的流浪猫，罗杰斯吻他，让抑制不住的呻吟消融于口，又坏心地加上一根手指，噗呲噗呲的抽插声清晰地响起。

“像只小猫……”罗杰斯衬衫的纽扣蹭过巴基深粉色的乳头，“想一只报恩的小猫。”

“是不知羞耻地爬上你的床，用你的大家伙填满我，满满的……操坏了才好……”

“不止如此。”罗杰斯一边接话一边夹住甬道内的软肉轻轻一拧，巴基呜呜地摇头，“你必须把你的耳朵和尾巴都藏起来，不然我一定会咬你，你的耳朵很敏感，是不是？耳朵被舔湿了你就会哭，而尾巴，”罗杰斯盯着他的绿眼睛，“我会用你的尾巴操你，让你流蜜的小洞一直夹着它，直到你求我用其他东西代替。”

“你一直期待的，什么也不穿，靠着我的老二支撑身体，所有人都看到你在我身上求欢的模样，包括给我递情书的人，他们会说，‘看看罗杰斯的猫，又浪又辣，十足的荡妇’，你会说什么？巴基。”

“是的……呜啊！别、我是…罗杰斯教授的荡妇，他在操我，他，他一天都离不开我的洞……”

“完美……”罗杰斯一把抱起他，扔在座椅上，巴基被摔得头晕目眩，腿不自觉地张开，露出刚刚被男人玩弄过的肉穴，合不拢的穴口吐着蜜液，全都流到了椅面上，“完美，我的婊子。”

巴基是刚刚高潮过的，但他更想要男友完全勃起的硬物，他伸手握住那根大家伙，低头亲了亲濡湿的前端，咸腥的精水混着口水咽了下去，罗杰斯拍拍他的脸，“别贪吃。”

巴基不太情愿地看着他，罗杰斯靠近了一些，将肉棒杵在男友的胸脯中间，“我要操你的奶子。”

狰狞性器被罗杰斯拢起的那两坨肉团包裹其中，男人拨弄他的乳尖，下身就开始流出淫液，肉色的性器在白皙的乳肉间抽插，巴基看着前端不断地在乳沟间隐没，身体几乎为之酥软，他默默地抚弄着自己的性器，眼神里全是被情欲主宰的迷茫，罗杰斯的卵蛋拍打乳肉的声音淫乱不堪。

“我在干什么？巴基？”

“唔，在操我……”

“乖宝贝要说清楚一些才行。”罗杰斯加快了抽插的速度，好几次把前端抵到了巴基的唇边，他也下意识地张嘴含住，撤出后连带着收不回的银线都落到了胸上。

“奶子，在，嗯…操我的奶子……好舒服……”

巴基抓着他的手臂，有些无助的模样勾起了罗杰斯想要操哭他的欲望，他扯过男孩的手腕放在颤动的乳肉上，“宝贝——自己来，帮我射出来。”

操，太乖了！罗杰斯舒爽地仰头，巴基在情事上一向主动，可也听话，这乖顺地孩子能让他不止一次的心动，巴基专注地上下晃弄自己的乳鸽，嘟着嘴去吻肉棒上的青筋，他可是太蠢了，和不存在的情敌闹别扭，现在他只希望这玩意能操开他，把精水都灌进他的身体。

夜晚的校园安静得多，除了零星几间教室还亮着灯，四下寂静一片，罗杰斯轻轻擦干净男友身上的白浊，揉了揉巴基那张明显没有尽兴的脸，捡起角落的制服给他穿好。

“别再闹别扭了好吗？小坏蛋，你明知道……”巴基腿软地靠在他怀里，难得脸红。

他们从黑暗的走廊里经过，罗杰斯要求送他到宿舍楼下，巴基凑上去牵他的手，因为身份禁忌，他们没法在这个时候公开、连巴基的舍友都不知道的情侣关系，更别说牵手了。

如果不是不经意地转头看那间亮灯的教室，巴基也许不会发现那个新的秘密。

“天哪，Bucky……”


End file.
